


Massage

by ninjentsie



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Blushing, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Massage, Oil, One Shot, Oneshot, Short, Stobotnik, back massage, just dudes being bros, just guys being dudes, lotion, short and sweet, staring at muscles and being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: It isn’t often that Doctor Ivo Robotnik is fully stressed out. But, every once in awhile, he’s just an inch away from losing his (brilliant) mind.So it’s up to Stone to ensure that the doctor relaxes.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Massage

It isn't often that Doctor Ivo Robotnik is fully stressed out. He had a knack for staying calm, collected, and at 100% efficiency 24/7/365. As long as he eats a granola bar or something every few hours, gets at least thirty minutes of rest every 24 hours, and keeps up adequate hygiene then he can go months without stopping in his work routine.

But, every once in a long while, when there are just a few too many meetings to attend and a suffocating amount of to-do lists to finish and an astonishing chain of stressful and inconvenient events, Ivo Robotnik loses his mind.

He can't stop bouncing his leg, ordering coffee after coffee from Stone, clicking his pen or tapping his fingers, doing anything and everything to fidget or twitch. Eventually he starts talking to himself, just to fill the deafening silence of the lab with something besides his tech and whatever Spotify playlist is on.

Eventually- inevitably- Robotnik unravels and orders Stone into the lab.

It's the same routine every time.

  
  
  


Robotnik marched to the wall and pressed the intercom. "Agent Stone to my lab. Pronto!" Robotnik snapped. He marched right back to his desk and sat down with a frustrated huff. His jacket and tie had been discarded, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the collar slightly unbuttoned. 

Aban Stone was by his side immediately, hands folded behind his back. "Yes, Doctor?" He smiled.

He didn't reply immediately, messing with some holograms near the computer. After a moment Robotnik said, "I'm forwarding these emails to you. Get them figured out, I have more important things to do than deal with imbeciles less intelligent than myself."

"Yes, Doctor." Aban replied.

"And get me another latte, extra espresso this time."

"Yes, Doctor."

Robotnik ran a hand through his hair and huffed, "And help me complete these five hundred projects that I FOR SOME REASON need to have done by THE END OF THE MONTH! Even though there are NO WARS going on! NO! CONFLICTS!" He suddenly stood up, picked up his empty coffee mug, and threw it as hard as he could. Stone quickly moved forward, catching the mug in his hands and slowly setting it back down on the table. 

With a shaky sigh, Robotnik sat back down and grabbed at his hair, balling it up in his fists. Aban stood up straight. "May I ask you a question, Doctor?" Stone asked. Once Robotnik nodded, he continued, "Would you like me to help you relax? For a few minutes maybe?"

This wasn't the first time Stone had offered, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Robotnik tapped his fingers on his chin. He debated the offer even though his answer was the same every time. Finally, Robotnik nodded. "I can spare thirty minutes." He said, "But that's all, Stone." He stood up a little too eagerly and left the lab, heading down the hall to his personal quarters. Stone followed close behind.

As he did every time, Robotnik made his bed so he would be comfortable, cleared off his night stand, and began taking off his shirt. Stone came in a few seconds later, now carrying a little shower caddy filled with bottles of lotion and oil. As Stone set up his caddy on the night stand, Robotnik took off his shoes and socks.

Robotnik got on the bed and lied on his stomach, burying his head in a pillow. Stone rolled up his sleeves and said, "The oil is going to be a little cold when I apply it, Doctor."

"Light some candles, Stone." Robotnik mumbled into the pillow. "The changed sense of smells and ambience will enhance the experience by approximately 46 to 70 percent." Stone smiled as he lit three different candles in the room. He came back to Robotnik's bedside.

"Are you ready?" Stone asked, getting some body oil on his hands. Robotnik grunted in response, nodding against the pillow. Immediately, Stone began coating the doctor's back with the chamomile scented essential oil. The doctor shivered a little, but said nothing at the agent's touches. 

Stone continued rubbing the oil in, slow and steady. The doctor sighed in relief against the pillow, closing his eyes in ecstasy at the treatment. Stone hummed softly to fill the silence. Surprisingly, Robotnik didn't object to the noise he usually would call annoying. He slowly relaxed against the agent's massage techniques.

Once the doctor's back was coated in oil, Stone got to work massaging Robotnik's lower back, moving upwards on the spine all the way up to the shoulders. He made circular motions with his hands as he did so, pressing with his thumbs here and there.

This was maybe the tenth or so time that Stone had given Robotnik a back massage so he could relax. However, that didn't make the sight of Robotnik without a shirt any less wonderful. Despite the doctor's constant lecturing of "brains over brawn", Robotnik had muscle to spare for when he needed it. He certainly didn't have rock hard abs and a six pack, but he was still rather fit and handsome. Stone loved seeing his hands against Robotnik's skin. The contrast was so obvious. Robotnik's skin was pale white, a bit pink almost. Stone's skin was a dark caramel brown. 

Stone began moving across the shoulders and down the upper arms. Robotnik tensed up a bit and mumbled, "Hurts there." Stone nodded and massaged more gentle than before in those spots.

"Did you overwork your arms in the hangar?" Stone asked. The doctor has been tinkering away in the hangar at some new flight tech, and despite Stone's protest Robotnik has insisted he can lift the equipment on his own. Robotnik nodded but said nothing more. Stone stayed silent as well.

He continued to massage Robotnik, moving down his arms and applying less and less pressure as he got to the wrist. Stone reached over to the caddy and put some more oil on his hands. He gently rubbed the oil over the doctor's arms before going back to massaging his upper arms.

Stone felt himself blushing at squeezing Robotnik's muscles. He shook his head a bit and tried to think about something else. Robotnik was just so captivating to him though. It was hard to take his mind off his slick black hair or well toned muscles or rosy cheeks or stylish mustache or-

"Stone!" Robotnik snapped, jerking his arm away.

"I-I'm sorry, Doctor," Stone said, "I forgot about your soreness. It won't happen again." Robotnik huffed, but didn't say anything else. That was a good sign that he was relaxed. Stone slowly continued to massage Robotnik. He moved back over the shoulders and then downward on either side of his spine again. Stone blushed again once he reached the doctor's hips.

Stone cleared his throat and asked, "Would you like me to continue, Doctor? It's been about twenty minutes." Robotnik shook his head. Stone nodded. He got out a lavender scented lotion and, for a finishing touch, put it all over the doctor's back, shoulders, and arms. Then he put away the oil and lotion into the caddy.

Robotnik sat up, his eyes half open and his body slouched- a rare sight for the both of them. He mumbled, "Thank you, Stone. A shirt?"

With a smile Stone got a clean button up from the closet and handed it to Robotnik. "Anything else I can get you?"

"Latte." Robotnik said, "Get me a latte, take care of the emails I forwarded you. Then... maybe something to eat?" Stone has to hold back a look and gasp of shock. Robotnik never willingly stopped working to eat food. Robotnik suddenly snapped, "Just some, like, granola... or chopped fruit. Small. Easy to eat."

"Of course, Doctor." Stone said as Robotnik put on the clean shirt and fixed his hair. "Is that all?"

"Yes." Robotnik nodded to the door. Stone went to leave. Robotnik suddenly said, "Stone?"

The agent stopped and looked at the doctor.

Robotnik tapped his foot and licked his lips. He nodded and said, "Thank you." Stone's face heated up and this time he couldn't hold back the look of shock. He slowly grinned.

"Of course, Doctor. Anything for you." He said. Robotnik rolled his eyes, but was blushing just as much as Stone.

"Out." He ordered. Stone bowed and left Robotnik's room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! There isn’t any gut-wrenching or heartfelt confessions in this, just some fluff with no plot. I hope you enjoyed!!! 🌸✨💕🌙


End file.
